


Waiting

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Interludes [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inline with canon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I’m not leaving this island without you.'" Interlude set during episode 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It’s not  _just_ for Leorio that Kurapika takes Tonpa out. Tonpa is his own target, after all, and kicking the other man in the face is singularly satisfying on a personal level. But the benefit to Leorio is an advantage, and the smile it gets Kurapika would have been worth it even if his only motivation had been to help the other man.

Kurapika is thinking about that smile later that night, once the sun has gone down and he and Leorio are sharing the trunk of a tree as a makeshift chair. He’s a little closer than he needs to be, close enough that his sleeve is brushing Leorio’s coat, but the other man hasn’t said anything and hasn’t moved away, and Kurapika’s certainly not going to retreat. Leorio’s looking up at the sky through the branches of the trees and Kurapika is looking at Leorio through the fall of his hair, and there is perfect silence around them.

Leorio clears his throat, and when he speaks his voice is so carefully controlled that Kurapika can hear how much the effort is costing him. “What if we can’t find Ponzu?”

“We will.”

Leorio sighs. “But what if we can’t? I don’t want to take on three other people, especially given who’s left on the island. And if I don’t get her tag…”

“Leorio.”

The taller man turns his head to look at Kurapika at the sound of his name. Kurapika reaches out without looking away from his face to touch his fingers to the back of Leorio’s hand.

“We will. I’m not leaving this island without you.”

“But you --” Leorio starts, and Kurapika sits up straight from his angle against the tree.

“Shut up,” he says carefully, and Leorio’s words stop like he’s cut them off with a knife. The other man is staring at him with eyes wide and dilated almost all black in the dim light, and when Kurapika leans in towards him his eyes are closing in anticipation even before their mouths come together.

It’s not better or worse this time, only different. There’s more space to move, for one thing, and when Leorio whimpers in the back of his throat Kurapika doesn’t have to hush him. The first disorienting rush of adrenaline is less as well, so Kurapika can keep track of where his hands are and where Leorio’s body is, and this time he thinks to open his mouth so Leorio’s tongue can come in past his lips. Leorio’s hold on him is absent, but with the space comes more possibilities too, and after a moment of Leorio leaning in towards him farther and farther Kurapika reaches out to take hold of the other man’s shoulder and swing his leg over so he’s sitting in Leorio’s lap, and that is  _much_  better. Leorio gasps in surprise but Kurapika’s already bringing his hands up to the back of the other man’s head against the short soft strands of dark hair, and when he pulls him in closer Leorio’s arms come around him, tentative but there all the same.

“Leorio,” Kurapika manages against the taller man’s mouth, and he can feel the hands at his back go into fists in the cloth over his shoulders.

“Kurapika,” Leorio says, or tries to say, but the blond doesn’t move his mouth away so the sound gets lost between their lips. “Kurapika, I --”

Kurapika drags his fingernails against Leorio’s neck, and the other man’s words dissolve into a moan. It makes him smile and laugh low and delighted like he hasn’t in a long, long time, and when Leorio pulls at the cloth of his tabard he ducks his head free of the fabric before coming back in to slide the buttons of Leorio’s jacket free. Leorio pauses for a moment, hands full of fabric, until Kurapika laughs and tugs at the cloth.

“Just...drop it,” he says, and Leorio tosses it aside and reaches back up to pull Kurapika’s shoulders in closer so he can kiss him again. He seems totally unfazed by the blond’s weight across his hips; he’s significantly more flustered when Kurapika pushes the shoulders of his jacket free and down his arms.

“Oh,” he says, pulling back from the blond’s mouth although he’s breathing harder than usual. When he lets Kurapika’s shoulders go so he can free his arms from his sleeves, he does it one at a time. “Are you…”

He stutters to a stop, and Kurapika’s not sure what he’s trying to say. Are you trying to undress me? Are you okay with this? Are you seducing me? The answer’s the same to all of them, though, and when he says, “Yes,” warm against the side of Leorio’s neck the other man takes a shuddering breath and pulls him in closer.

There’s some confusion for the next few minutes, as Kurapika gets Leorio’s tie off and Leorio gets his hands up under the blond’s shirt without either of them breaking apart, and when Kurapika pulls back to take stock Leorio’s shirt is half-unbuttoned, and his hands are splayed across the skin of Kurapika’s back, and the taller man is panting for breath and his mouth is looking a lot more red than it usually does. Kurapika’s breathing hard, too, he realizes, and he can feel flushed heat across his cheekbones and adrenaline soaring through his blood. It takes him a moment to let go of Leorio’s shirt so he can wiggle free of his own. Leorio helps, once he realizes what’s going on, but that’s all the patience Kurapika can manage before he comes back in to press in close against the other man.

He doesn’t really think through the ramifications of this movement until he’s in the midst of it, and he would be self-conscious about how obvious his erection is pressed up against Leorio’s stomach except that when he moves he accidentally grinds against Leorio too. The other man makes a choked groan and rocks up, probably unintentionally, and then they both go still and silent enough that Kurapika can hear the sounds of the forest around them.

“Uh,” Leorio says intelligibly.

When Kurapika laughs again, he can see the flush of embarrassment rising over Leorio’s features even before the other man sits up straight and starts, “Hey, look,  _you_  climbed on my lap you can’t expect --”

That’s as far as he gets before Kurapika manages to get his hand down between them so he can press his palm against the front of Leorio’s pants, and the rest of the sentence is lost in a startled moan.

“I’m not complaining,” Kurapika offers, though he’s not sure Leorio’s in any state to really hear him. He twists his arm to add friction to the pressure and the other man’s head goes back against the tree even before Kurapika has a chance to hitch himself forward against his own wrist. It’s not enough on its own, but Leorio is groaning loud enough that Kurapika’s actually a little worried about someone tracking them down just based on the sound, and it’s hard to convince himself to move his hand when he’s got Leorio half-undressed and moaningunder his hands.

“Wait,” Leorio says, and Kurapika stops instantly, excitement chilling to concern in the space between breaths. “Wait, let me --” He trails off without finishing, but he’s bringing his hands away from Kurapika’s skin to pull at the fly of his suit pants, and after a minute Kurapika’s pleasure-drugged brain catches up and he tries to help. He’s not sure he succeeds in assisting at all, but Leorio manages it in a few seconds anyway, and when Kurapika gets his hand past the elastic of the other’s boxers and brushes skin-on-skin the choked moan Leorio makes is well worth the momentary delay. Leorio covers his face with one hand but it’s not enough to entirely obscure the way his mouth drops open and his eyes shut against the pleasure. Kurapika’s smiling without meaning to, the expression not calculated at all, just spilling soft and delighted over his lips, and after a moment Leorio takes a gasping breath, drops his hand, and opens his eyes. He smiles back when he sees Kurapika’s face, though he looks somewhat more breathless than Kurapika feels, and reaches up to cup his hand against the back of the blond’s head and pull their mouths back together.

It’s harder for Kurapika to set a pattern to the strokes of his hand when Leorio’s tongue is sliding against his mouth, but he does a good enough job that he can feel the other man trembling against him. He’s just starting to feel confident in his motions when fingers catch at the edge of his pants and all rational thought flies out of his head. His hand stalls and his mouth goes still, so everything hangs in a moment of breathless anticipation as Leorio’s hand drags tentatively across his hip and stomach and around until he brushes his fingertips against the blond’s erection.

Kurapika curls back and away, pulling his mouth away so he can take a gasping inhale. Leorio’s hand freezes against him until the blond deliberately exhales and carefully slides his hand up along the other man’s cock. Then Leorio coughs a laugh and reaches out to hold Kurapika still by a hand against his hip while he angles his fingers into a proper hold instead of a touch. It’s funny to watch his face flicker between the intense concentration of almost-embarrassment as he works out the technicalities of his hand and Kurapika’s pants and the fluttering gasp of pleasure when Kurapika remembers to move his hand on the other’s length.

Leorio proves very distractable, which isn’t really much of a surprise. It does mean that as Kurapika finds a rhythm Leorio loses his, so the friction of his hand is more intermittent flashes of sensation rather than a steady build, but the inconvenience is worth it for Leorio’s reactions. He drops back against the tree as if he can’t support his own weight, his hand on Kurapika’s hip keeps alternating between a desperate grip and a gentle caress, and his breathing is all over the place, panicked hyperventilation to an entire cessation of sound as he apparently forgets to inhale. Kurapika realizes he’s smiling in delight, and when Leorio blinks his eyes into focus on his face the other man smiles back, the expression spilling bright over his face like sunlight.

As Kurapika goes on Leorio lets him go entirely to fumble with the remaining buttons on his shirt so he can push the fabric aside before reaching back out to grab the blond’s hips in both hands, as if Kurapika is going to fall or leave or vanish if he doesn’t hold him there. He still has his sunglasses on, Kurapika realizes, and the blond is just starting to grin at the absurdity of wearing pointlessly tiny sunglasses in the middle of the night when Leorio takes a sharp choking breath and goes tense before coming over his stomach and Kurapika’s hand. His hands relax and slide up the blond’s bare skin slow and affectionate, and when he opens his eyes to meet Kurapika’s gaze his smile is full of heavy satisfaction.

Leorio doesn’t give Kurapika any warning before he moves, sliding his weight sideways and pushing so they trade positions. It takes a minute to actually effect the movement; for a moment Leorio’s knee is digging into Kurapika’s waist, and somehow the blond ends up pinning the other man’s ankle under his hip. Then Leorio laughs and drags Kurapika into position bodily, and his hand comes back down the blond’s pants while Kurapika is still trying to catch his breath from the shock of being lifted off the ground like he doesn’t weigh anything at all. Leorio’s hand closes around him again, and Kurapika whines and grabs at the larger man desperately. He gets his clean hand up around Leorio’s neck again and his other at the small of the other’s back, and Leorio laughs and leans in to kiss him as he seeks out a steady rhythm.

It’s different this way, with nothing for Kurapika to worry about but the rising pleasure in his stomach and the necessity of memorizing the way Leorio’s smile tastes. Any thought of the other occupants of the island has vanished from his mind, so when Leorio tightens his grip and speeds his movement Kurapika wails into the other man’s shoulder with absolutely no concern for volume. Leorio laughs again, a strange balance between giggling delight and low satisfaction, and Kurapika can feel the sound warm over his skin. Pleasure pours over him with no warning at all so he doesn’t even have time to say anything; he just gasps for air and trembles under Leorio’s touch, and when he exhales it’s Leorio’s name on his lips.

Leorio goes still against him, and when Kurapika blinks himself back to rationality the other man is staring like he’s never seen him before. He hasn’t let go, doesn’t until Kurapika shifts against the contact. Then he moves all at once, lets go and tries to rock backward, and Kurapika’s pretty sure he would be scrambling backward if the blond wasn’t holding him in place.

“Leorio,” he says again, deliberately this time, and the other man relaxes slightly and stops trying to pull away. Kurapika slides his hand up from Leorio’s neck to drag through the other’s hair, and Leorio shuts his eyes and shivers involuntarily.

“Mm,” he offers after a moment, and his fingers come up to brush over Kurapika’s neck so his thumb settles against the blond’s jawline. Kurapika smiles and can feel the expression melt all across his face, and after a moment of visible hesitation Leorio leans down to kiss him very carefully. His mouth is very warm, and when Kurapika hums against his lips Leorio half-smiles in return.


End file.
